The object of this study is to determine if pregnancy complications or perinatal morbidity and mortality of infants is adversely affected by alcohol intake of the mother. This is a prospective study which seeks to enroll 6,000 mothers over a two-year period. Information is being obtained on maternal characteristics including diet, physical activity, alcohol and drug intake and the five month followup is planned on the infants born to mothers in this study. As of August 1 we have entered more than 1,200 subjects in this study. The data are currently being processed. No analysis of the data is anticipated until a year from now.